Can Natsu Choose One Or None
by JustAFanWhoLuvsA
Summary: Lisanna is home now but what does this mean for Lucy? Natsu like both of them but can’t chooses who he wants to be with. Now both of his loves are on the verge of death! Can he save one or none?
1. Lisanna is back!

It was just another day at that guild or it was until Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Mira, and Elfman came with someone. Right when they walked in a white haired girl was the first to see. It was Lisanna! Everyone went silent then ran to Lisanna to give her a big hug and welcome back. Elfman punched all of them

"DONT TOUCH MY LIL SIS!"

Everyone laughed and welcomed her from a distance. Lisanna then glanced around the room and notice that there was no pink haired boy to be seen.

"Where is Natsu and Happy?"

Right when she said that a pink haired boy walked through the door carrying a blonde girl on his back.

Earlier

Natsu and Lucy went on a mission that involved chasing down bandits. They had to capture 6 of them. While battling them one managed to slip away and make an escape. Luckily Lucy saw

"Don't worry Natsu I got him!"

Lucy chased him down into this alley.

"Hah got you now open gate of the-"

Before she could finish the guy disappeared. Lucy looked around and heard a voice behind her

"Looks like a got you now."

Lucy quickly looked behind but was to late. The guy kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying to the wall.

"Ahhg" Lucy yelled.

Then the guy walked up to her legs and stomped on them.

"AHHHGGG" Lucy yelled one more time.

"No ones here to save you now" he said smiling.

Then out of no where you hear

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Natsu sent the guy into the opposite wall of Lucy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LUCY?!" Natsu yelled.

But the guy was out cold.

"Great job Natsu" Happy said.

Natsu then picked up Lucy and put her on his back.

"It's ok luce I got you" Natsu said smiling.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy said "I'm sorry for being weak" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Your not weak, you we're brave enough to go after him alone" Natsu said "Just relax I'll carry you back to the guild."

Now

Natsu dropped Lucy on the ground and ran to Lisanna hugging her.

"Owww what the heck Nat-"

Lucy said as she opened her eyes and saw Lisanna.

"su"

"Your really here your actually alive!!!"

Natsu said while hugging Lisanna. Happy flew to Lucy helping her up. Happy then flew to the tables and sat Lucy down. After that he ran to Lisanna.

"Lisanna!!!!!"

Everyone was so excited that Lisanna was back. But Lucy was kinda mad how no one helped her or even notice that she was hurt. Also how Natsu left her on the floor like she was nothing.

"Let's have a party to celebrate Lisanna coming home!" Mira said.

Wendy then notice Lucy's leg.

"Oh my goodness are you ok Lucy? Let me heal you!"

Wendy then used her magic and healed Lucy.

"Thank you Wendy."

Lucy got up and thought if she wanted to stay. She then saw Natsu and Lisanna laughing and smiling. She thought that she ruin the moment so she decided to leave.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going home to rest up!"

"Oh ok."

Right before she left the door she felt someone hold on to her arm.

"Where are you going Luce? Aren't you gonna stay for Lisanna's party?

Lucy turn around and saw Natsu.

"Oh well I'm tired so I went to go home and rest up."

"Really Lucy you'll be ok come one let's party."

"Natsu I said no I'm hurt!"

"Hurt Where you look fine to me?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER ABOUT MY LEG NATSU?!"

"oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot when I saw Lisanna."

Those words hurt Lucy. Lucy had enough.

"Whatever I'll be on my way then."

"Ok then it's ok I have Lisanna to hang out with since your a party pooper."

As he said then he ran off inside and went to Lisanna. Lucy stood there while those words he said stab her heart deeper and deeper. She ran of crying.

"How could he say that to me? Lucy thought.


	2. Is there no more Lucy in team Natsu?

**Hey guys I hope you like the story so far! If you have a question or feedback you like to say feel free to say it! I'm new to this so just bare with me -3- Now was let's get into this**

 _Lucy's POV_

 _I can't believe he did that! What's next is he gonna kick me out of his team. I mean he doesn't have to he can just add Lisanna to the team. As I was walking I felt someone watching me. Since it's dark I couldn't see anything._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _No response. I just rushed to my house as fast as I could. When I got there I quickly opened the door and locked it. I put my keys down on my drawer and head to the bath._

Back at the guild (normal pov)

Everyone was drinking and talking. Natsu was sitting down wondering what was going on with Lucy. Lisanna then notices Natsu and walks up to him.

"Is everything ok Natsu? You look down."

"Oh hey Lisanna, nothings wrong."

Natsu said with his toothly grin. Lisanna though that he was maybe thinking about Lucy.

"Well come on let's party!"

As Lisanna said that she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Come on fire boy let's dance!"

Natsu's POV

What the heck is going on with Lucy? She yelled at me for no reason! Did I do something to upset her?

All I did was ask her to stay and celebrate with me.

"Is everything ok Natsu? You look down."

Oh it's Lisanna. I don't want her to worry about me.

"Oh hey Lisanna, nothings wrong."

Hopefully my smile seems convincing.

 _Lucy's POV_

 _I take off my clothes and went inside my bathtub. The water was warm and just refreshing. My mind was clear and I felt at peace. But then remember what Natsu said._

 _"Ugh that flame brain."_

 _I get my towel and head to my room. I put on my pjs and went to my bed. It was sure quite. Natsu and happy using barge in. Never mind that I need to go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow is a better day!_

In the morning (normal POV)

Lucy woke up and went to her closet to pick out her outfit. She picked a blue sleeveless shirt that had golden buttons and a white collar. Then she put on a white skirt which had a light teal ribbon around it. She then put on a black sleeve which had a strip of white at the top. Then put on her brown waist boots and grabbed her keys and headed out.

"Let's hope today is going to be a good day!"

Lucy said as she ran to her guild Fairy Tail. When she got there she opened the door and saw Natsu. He was with Lisanna which Lucy figured. She went to the request board to pick out a job. There was a job that said something about getting rid of these two monster that were in the forest. The job did pay a high amount so she took and and showed Natsu.

"Natsu look a found a good paying job"

Lucy said smiling

"Ok what's the job about?"

Natsu said. Lucy handed him the flyer. He looked happy and excited. Lisanna didn't want her Natsu to leave her.

"Hey Natsu can I join you?"

Lisanna said with an innocent smile. Lucy then looked at her and looked at Natsu.

"Sure...hold on how about just you, me, and Happy go Lisanna?"

Natsu said with a toothly smile.

"You haven't been on a job since you came back so this can be an opportunity to go on one!"

"But what about me Natsu I was the one who got the job!?"

Lucy said in an angry tone.

"It's just this one time Luce!"

"Why can't I come too?"

Lucy said irritated. She looked at Lisanna who was smiling at her.

"You might get in the way or hurt again and I always go on jobs with you."

"That's because we are a team Natsu!"

"Then maybe you can leave the team for a little bit and let Lisanna join?"


	3. Is that you Natsu?

**So how's the story? I know there's A LOT of spelling mistakes which irritates me a lot! XD I hope you enjoy it let's continue!**

At the guild still (Normal pov)

"What!?!"

Lucy said with a shocked expression.

"Well I mean it will be only for a little bit!"

Natsu said with an irritated attitude. Lisanna was annoyed too she just wanted to hurry up and go on the job.

"Why can't you just add her to the team you don't have to kick me out?!"

Lucy said out loud. Happy also didn't like what Natsu was saying either.

"Yea Natsu! Why can't Lucy stay? Why can't you just add Lisanna!?"

"It's my team Happy I can decide who stays and goes!"

Natsu said furiously. Happy had enough he knew that something was wrong with Natsu.

"Fine Natsu I don't want to be on this team anymore either!"

"Happy..."

Lucy said with sadness. She was a little happy that Happy sided with her and saw what Natsu was doing. Lucy then snatch the flyer from Natsu's hand.

"Since I picked out the job I will be the one taking it even if I don't have anyone to go with!"

"I'll go with you Lucy! We can make our own team! It will me called the yummy fishy's!"

Happy said with stars in his eyes.

"Um Happy let's pick I different team name like Happy and Lucy?"

Lucy said with a laugh. Happy agreed even though he thought yummy fishy's sound good. They both walked out the guild doors excited and happy for their new adventure. Natsu just stand there confused about what just happen.

Natu's POV

What just happen!!?? Happy left and Lucy took the job and both made a team!?!? 

"Are you ok Natsu?"

"Yea I'm ok Lisanna..."

"How about we pick a different job? That job Lucy had is more for weak people."

"I guess...weak people?"

"Nevermind that come on let's pick a job!"

Lisanna pulled me from my seat and pulled me to the request board. I looked at the door and noticed something on the floor. I yanked my hand from Lisanna and walked to the door. 

"ITS LUCYS KEYS!!!!"

 _Lucy's POV_

 _So I'm on a new team...that was sure quick. At least Happy is with me! But still I'll miss Erza and Gray. They don't even know that Happy and I left the team._

"Are you ok Lucy? You sure look down."

 _"Oh I'm ok Happy just lost in my thoughts."_

Normal POV

Both of them talked about their new team, the job they were taking, and fish. Mostly about fish because of Happy. Then they reached the village that was in the forest. They asked the villages chief where these two monsters were at. He told them that they were deep in the forest and that you can hear them screeching and yelling. They both thanked him and went deep into the forest.

"Say Lucy how will we defeat them?"

Happy asked worry. To him the monster's sounded big and scary.

"Well with my ke-"

Before she could finished her sentence she looked at her hips and saw that her keys weren't there. She then searched her whole body hoping that she didn't drop them. Then they heard yells and screeches.

"We're gonna die!!!!!"

Happy said with fear. He was panicking while Lucy tried to remember where she had drop her keys. Then all of a sudden a tail came out of no where and swung at Lucy and Happy. Lucy was able to dodge it but it hit Happy in the face. It sent Happy flying back to a tree. He was out.

"HAPPY!!"

Lucy yelled as she ran to her friend. She put Happy in a spot where the monster couldn't see him. (A/N it was behind a tree lol)

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR HURTING HAPPY!"

Lucy got up and took out her wip. She smack the first monsters arm. The wip wrapped around the monsters arm and Lucy pulled it down. The monster fell but yelled out a weep. Then the ground started to shake. It was the second monster.

"Oh shit..."

Lucy said as the monster grabbed her with its hand. The monsters grip was too strong. Lucy was running out of breath. She quickly bit the monsters hand which luckily the monster let go and yelled holding its hand. Lucy couldn't move the monsters grip had hurt her.

"This is the end for me...I guess I'm useless without my keys. At least Happy is save. I just wished that I could have gone on more adventures. And see Natsu one last time..."

Lucy said as her eyes began to close. But Before they did she saw flames.

"Natsu?..."


	4. Good morning Lucy!

**Hey guys I just wanted to ask are you a NaLu or NaLi shipper? Comment which one you are and who Natsu should save in the end! Back to the story.**

The forest (normal POV)

"Natsu?..."

"FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Natsu shouted as both monsters went flying. He looked around and saw Lucy on the ground. Her eyes were close. Then he saw Happy behind a tree. His eyes were close too. He walked up to Lucy. He went on his knees and pulled Lucy up. He began to shake her.

"WHY DIDNT YOU CHECK FOR YOUR KEYS!?! WHY DIDNT YOU PROTECT HAPPY!!??"

Lisanna was right behind him. She saw what Natsu was doing to Lucy.

"NATSU STOP!"

Lisanna yelled as she ran to Natsu pulling him away from Lucy. (A/N in most fanfics Lisanna is mean and is a bitch but in the anime she is really sweet and nice so I wanted to add that in this fanfic I hope you don't get mad!)

"Leave her alone ok!!!"

Lisanna walked up to Happy and picked him up.

"You carry Lucy and if you hurt her I'll tell Erza."

Natsu nodded his head and went to go pick up Lucy. He carried her bridal style. He looked at Lucy's face. Her rosy checks. Her fair skin. Her pink lips. Natsu blushed and looked away. Lisanna notices and gets a little jealous.

Natsu POV

Why would Lucy leave her keys? Or maybe she dropped them. But Happy is with her. I swear if Happy gets hurt I'm gonna blame Lucy for not being strong enough.

"Is that Lucy's key?!"

"Yea they are...we need to go after then Lisanna!"

"Ok I'll ask Mira for information about the job!"

"Ok..."

Hopefully they are alright.

Normal POV

When they head back to the guild everyone was worrying about Lucy and Happy. They took them to the infirmary and put bandages on them. Erza asked Natsu what happen.

"Why didn't you go with them Natsu!?!"

Erza said with her scary face. Natsu gulped and said while stuttering.

"W-well l-l-lucy qu-uit the tea-am and-d so did h-happy."

"WHY DID THEY QUIT!!?!"

"Because of me..."

Erza went quiet looking at Natsu sad face. His eyes looked like they regreted something. Erza sighed and patted Natsu on the back. Natsu looked up at Erza giving her a little smile.

"You better not let Gray know about this or your dead."

"I can take on that stripper!!"

Natsu said with excitement. Erza laughed and left the room. Natsu sat back down and looked at his two friends. He felt sorry for what he has said and didn't really mean it. He looked at Lucy. He got up and walked to her bed.

Natsu POV

Should I draw on her face? I have the markers. Yea let's draw on her face. 

"Hehe this is gonna be hilarious!!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Nat-tsu..."

"No I'm sorry Lucy I was the one who got you hurt...it was my fault."

How I'm I gonna draw on her face now!

I know I'll draw this to make her feel better!

Later (normal POV)

Natsu was sitting on a chair next to Lucy's bed. Well he fell asleep on her bed while sitting down. You wouldn't believe where his head was laying on. Lucy then woke up and looked around.

"KKYYAAAAAAAA"

Lucy screamed as she pushed Natsu of her chest.

"H-hey m-my comfty pillows..."

Natsu mumbled. Then he fully awoken and saw Lucy's face a bright red.

"Good morning Lucy!"

Natsu said with his toothly smile.


End file.
